Nanami Uzumaki
by alexandira
Summary: This is the story of the daughter of the Fourth Hokage, follower her journey as she sets out to become Hokage
1. Prologue

So...this will be a story of Nanami Uzumaki. A girl version of the story we all know and love. It will take awhile for it to get to canon...And without further ado I present

Nanami Uzumaki

Prologue

Screams rang through the night sky, though they were drowned out by the roar of the a terrifying fiend. Kyuubi, they called it, an horrific creatured whose nin tails brought destruction on this ears. It's very presence filled the air with malice. However, not it's roar was one of ange and fear. For the mighty king of the tailed beast has been chained down, and was soon to be imprisoned once more.

But the beast would not without a fight, and it giant claw ripped through the air, aiming for his would be jail. However, the claw does not make it, for a man and woman threw themselves between creature and cradle. Yes, cradle, for the prison of the great demon beast was a child. Yet, that was not why man and woman sacrificed themselves, they did it because it was their child. Huddled over the crib, death icy grip around them, they stared down at the child, a great love and a great sorrow in their eyes. Knowing they were condemning their own child to a life of pain and suffering. The husbad, a tall, blonde haired, blue eyed man, reached up and stroked his wife's vibrant red hair.

"You go first Kushina"

She smiled, a bittersweet smile, down at the blonde bundle "Hey baby, sorry your father and I wont be there for you...To watch you gorwn. So, I'll guess I have to give you some advice now. Make sure you eat lots of fruits and vegetables so you grow up to be a beautiful girl. Always get plenty of sleep and make sure you take a bath every day. I know you'll make a fine kunoichi, so study your ninjutsu so you can be as strong as your papa. And it doesn't matter how many but make friends, true friends. The ones you can always count on. Be wary of the three vices of shinobi, Don't borry money if you can avoid it and save some from each mission. I'd rather you never drank but if you do wait til your 20 and don't drink to much. And, well normally its women but we'll say opposite sex. Make sure you find a man who can love you bring out your softer side...and not someone weird like Jiraiya-sensei. Also, watch out for him." At this point her voice begins to crack as tears spring from her eyes. "I know yu are going to experience a lot of pain and suffering but never frget who you are...Find a goal, a dream...And don't stop trying til it comes true. There's so much more I want to say, to teach you. I want to stay with you...I love you...I'm sorry, I took all our time...

Minato just smiles at as he looks at his child. "It's okay, hey it's your papa here. All I have to say is...Listen to your motor-mouth mother. And...Remember we love you so much Nanami.

Blood and tears fall from their faces, dropping onto the child's cheek. She opens her blue eyes, at the last second, she stares into her father's eyes. Before...

"Eight trigram seal!"

I know this chapter is horribly short. But as it is the prologue I hope this does not turn you off. This chapter I do not care quite as much of review as it follows the canon fairly closely. But if any grammatical or any ideas you think would be good please let me know.


	2. Happy Birthday

Here is the second Chapter to the Nanami Chronicles. I am posting it at the same time as the first because the first is so short.

Nanami Uzumaki

Chapter 1. Happy Birthday

_5 years to the day since the Kyuubi Incident_

October tenth...An interesting day in Konohogakure, it is the happiest, somber day in the history of the village. It was the day when the the beloved Fourth Hokage sacrificed himself to defeat the terrible Nine-tailed Fox. So, while people were preparing for the festivities of the Kyuubi defeat, they were also remembering the loss of a great man, the countless others who were killed during the assault. However, not all the villagers were preparing for tonights celebration, Inside a dinky apartment, with the blinds drawn, and the lights turned off was a five year-old girl, Nanami Uzumaki. Now, October tenth was not just the day of the Kyuubi's attack, it was also Nanami's birthday. You may wonder, why a little girl would be confined to a run down home on her birthday, especially on the day such a festival would be going on. Well, you would not be the only one, for the girl herself wondered why. It was for her safety...

_3 years ago_

Though, she does not remember outside of her nightmares, she was not always stuck inside. Three years ago, she got to see the party in all it's glory, and the terribleness of the villagers in their cruelty. Her caretaker,Keisatsu-chan was a kind lady, and thought now that Nanami was old enough to walk that she should see the festival. Donning their best kimonos, they went out to enjoy the celebrations. The night was going spectacularly, Nanami was enthralled with the re-enactment of the Fourth's defeats of the beast, giggling when it's pelt was made into a thousand fur coats. Everything was perfect, until...it became dark enough for the fireworks, and the liquor. As she rested on her caretaker's shoulder, the starry night lit up with fireworks, eyes wide in excitement, she felt herself suddenly jostled and fell off, luckily being caught by the lady's soft arms. As she looked around to see what caused her to fall, she saw three men stumbling towards her caretaker and herself. Keisatsu was stepping backwards, clutching the child close to her form, eyes alit with fear. As the men hurled drunken slurred words at the little girl.

"Demon-bitch"

"Hokage killer"

As the continued to come close, malice in the eyes, they backed Keisatsu and Nanami into an alley. They stumbled towards them, Nanami could feel Keisatsu's heart beating faster in her chest. Keisatsu screamed for helped, but it was drowned out by the fireworks and the cheers of the villagers. One of the men, pulled for his kimono, something silver, a giant dagger. The man approached closer, Nanami began to cry, not sure what was going on but feeling terror in her body. He raised the knife, it glittered in the moonlight as he brought it down, Nanami closed her eyes.

The next time she opened her eyes, Nanami was in her bed. Rising quickly, her heart was thumping in her chest, she looked around, noticing that she was back into her room she let out a ear splitting scream of fear.

"KEISATSU-CHAN!"

Light feet hurried down the hall, the door was thrown open. In the doorway, was her Keisatsu-chan, a look of panic on her face. "Nanami!, whats the matter?"

Her response was a bundle of blonde hair tackling her, face digging pushing into her thigh as the poor child sobbed. "Kei-Keisatsu, I-I am scared, th-tho-those men!"

A dark look passed over the caretaker's face, remembering the fate of those drunken men when the ANBU arrived. "It's alright, Nanami, you just had a bad dream. There are no men." She ran a hand over Nanami's head. "Its just you and me, okay"

Nanami looked up at Keisatsu, tears brimming in her blue eyes. "A bad dream?" Her caretaker just nodded in response, Nanami dug into her again. "I love you Keisatsu"

She petted the girl "I love you too Nanami, now lets forget all about the nightmare and get breakfast!"

If only it was a nightmare...

_Back to Present_

It has been three years since the incident, and much has changed since then. The worse, at least in Nanami's opinion, was the death of Keisatsu. She passed away about six months ago. Nanami didn't really understand where she went or what happened to her, but since that day she has been alone. Well, not alone exactly, she has the caretaker's at the day care she goes to every day. They aren't as nice, some of them are down right mean, as Keisatsu, but at least she gets to go out. She even gets to play with the children, until their parents find out and pull them out of the day care. Nanami doesn't understand that either, she is always nice and she always minds her manner but when some of the villagers look at her, they look at her with such cold eyes. It causes a pain in Nanami's heart. The only adult that treats her nice now is Hokage-sama. He comes by and checks up on her every week, to see how she is doing. He even came today on her birthday! He brought her a beautiful ornate butterfly hairpin. And with it, he brought with him bad news.

"Now Nanami, I know you want to go the festival, but." He said, as he noticed her eyes light up in hoping that he would allow her to go. "Unfortunately, we are unable to have anyone to watch you. And it will just be to dangerous out there. I am very sorry."

Nanami's face. "But, why can't you watch me? I promise, I'll be real good and stay out of everyone's way"

He gave her a sad smile. "I am sorry I'll be to busy, I am hosting the ceremonies, maybe next year."

"Okay," she said to her feet. Her heart was broken, she had seen all the decorations and the excitement in the air was palpable. She was looking forward to the it.

He patted her head. "Now I promise I will see you tomorrow, okay just be a good girl and don't leave the apartment, okay"

"Hai, Jii-Sama" she mumbled.

He left shortly after that, with another apology and promise to see her tomorrow. Nanami, on the otherhand, was stuck in her bedroom, legs pulled up to her chest. Thinking of the injustice of the world, and why everyone else can go to the celebration why can't she? It's her birthday, she should be able to have fun! These thoughts when through her head all day, well into when the light gave way to darkness. She was content to stew in self pity, but the fireworks set her off. She heard them before seeing, the roar of each blast, and the subsequent cheer from the villagers drove her mad! She opened her window to see the light better, but the buildings around her apartment blocked any good view. Sighing, she closed her blinds, again thoughts of self pity brought her down. She continued to hear the roar of the fireworks and crowd.

_Why can't I go out! _she thought to herself. Biting her lip she looked at the blinds. _What harm, I'll be real careful, Jii-Sama won't even have to know. But no what happens if he does know. He'll be so disappointing. But he WON'T find out. but what if he DOES! _This line of thought went on for a few moments before finally.

"I am going out! I'll just have to be very careful, not let Jii-Sama know." Clipping in her new hair pin in her hair, she quietly opens her door and slips out. Walking the streets, silently she crept through the shadows. Stopping occasionally eyes alit at all the activity going on. The smell of the food, the laughter of children, the excitement in the air. All of it, she was loving, though it was tinged with a bit of jealousy. _Why haven't I got to see this before! _She moved through the throngs of people, careful not to be trambled, before arriving at a clearing. Her head tilted back, and eyes filled with elation, as the night sky was alit with colours. Red, blue, green, violet, all the colours of the rainbow stained the darken sky. A giant smile on her face, she was lost in wonder, thinking this was the greatest night of her life. But, alas...

"Well, well what do we have here?" a voice behind her said

Startled, she hadn't heard any one approach her, espcially one to get so close to her. She turned around, "Who is there?" As she turned around, she saw three men, stumbling towards her, sake bottles in their hands. Her heart begin to pound..._It's just like my dream._

Laughter, answered her question, before a slurred voice said "Oh no one important, but you, you are very important."

She, stepped back, they were so close she could smell the alcohol on their breath. "Wh-what do you want."

One of the man, the largest, and fattest one threw her his bottle at her, and if not for his drunken aim would have most likely smashed right into her face. "What do we want?" He spat. "Revenge, you wicked bitch!"

"R-re-reveage?" she stuttered, tripping as she stepped backwards, landing on her butt. "For what?"

The shortest one, answered this time. "You know for what, you demon! You kill-"

"-it doesn't matter," interjected the middle one who appeared to be the leader. Or at least the least drunk. "You'll be dead, so don't worry your pretty lil head over it." And with that he pulled a black kunai from his kimono. They slowly approached her, the tall and short one staggering mores than their leader. She screamed for help, but like that fateful night three years ago, the exploding firewords and screams of people masked her plea. Her heart pounding her chest, cold sweat rolling down her brow as they inched closer and closer. She closed her eyes as they lunged. Grunts of pain mixed with the other sounds of the night, but they weren't coming form Nanami. She opened up eyes, wondering why wasn't she in pain. and in front of her, with his tanto drawn, was a tall man with spiky white hair and a dog mask...The ANBU had arrived.

"You okay, Nanami?" the man asked. Nanami, just nodded looking around his leg. Nanami saw three more ANBU, a purpled hair woman, a brown spiky haired, and a smaller one with black, ponytail down his back. Each of them had their sword drawn, though the woman was pulling her's from one of the men. Speaking of which, none of the men were moving. Blood was leaking out of them, staining the green grass. Nanami lets our a small gasp of fright at the sight of the men. The spiky haired one, who appeared to be the captian, look down at her before issuing commands.

"Yūgao-san, take Nanami home and stay with her until Hokage-Sama gets there, Uchiha-san notify Hokage-Sama of the situation and that the threat has been eliminated. Tenzo-san and I will handle the bodies."

"Hai senpai!" Was the only response he was given before they ANBU leapt in action. The shortest one disappeared in a puff of smoke, as the purple haired one approached her. She knelt down to eye level with Nanami, she was wearing a cat like mask with three stripes on the front.

"Come Nanami-san, let us take you home." Nanami was just in shock as she felt the lady pick her up, and dash across the rooftops of the village at a speed Nanami had never moved at. Reaching, her apartment, cat face opened her window and steathily entered her room. At this point Nanami was still shaking from what she had seen, the ANBU placed her gently down on the bed and pulled the cover over her.

"Sleep child, the Hokage will see you in the morning." Nanami just looked up at her with terror in her eyes. Finally, she found her voice.

"Wh-what happened, why did those men want to hurt me. What did I-"

"I said sleep child!" Nanami shrunk back at this, and perhaps noticing her harsh tone, she said softly, "I can not answer your question, but the Hokage will be here to see you in the morning. I shall stay until he arrives, okay?" With that she brushed the front of Nanami's bang down with her hand. Nanami just closed her eyes, thinking that would be impossible to fall asleep tonight. Like all children, she fell asleep with minutes, however, unlike most children she woke up in a cold sweat at the nightmares that were plaguing her. Each time, she would look to the side of her bed and there would be that same ANBU, standing vigilant, in a calming yet sort of menacing way over her. And each time she was say the same thing.

"Sleep child."

And, each time she would sleep until the next nightmare all the way until morning.

Well, here is my second story I am posting, the first I lost and haven't found the motivation to start again so will start this project. I welcome all critism regarding this story as long as it is constructive, so I guess I don't welcome all. I like bits and pieces of this story thus far, though the ending I feel left a lot to be desired. Please tell me your thought. And I am not using this to bribe you but reviews will help me update faster. And again not to bribe but because they give me ideas on what I can do to be better. Also, if you find any spelling errors or grammatical please let me know I will update as soon as I found them. Also, I need some help. Please give me Japanese boys and girls names. I will use them for my OC characters. As for canon characters, you have met some thus far, it will take time but you will meet more and more as the story progresses so please keep following


	3. Aftermath

So, I believe I forgot to put this, and don't want to get sued and lose my jelly donuts. But I own nothing, and without further ado here you go.

Nanami Uzumaki

Chapter 2 Aftermath

Sun shrone through the curtain into a small bedroom, shining on a small child with blankets pulled up to her chin. She wasn't the only one in the room, sitting in a chair next to her, pipe in his mouth, an old man was lost in thought as he stared at the child. _Oh Minato, how disappointed would you be if you could see how the village treats your child. _

The old man was pulled from his reverie by the stirring of the child. Her eyes slowly opened, tiny first rubbing the gunk from her eyes. She stared up at the still thoughtful face of the Third Hokage, blinking, she threw herself out him sobbing into his robes.

"Ji-jii-san! I was so s-sc-scared," she gripped him painfully around the middle. "Th-three men attacked me, th-they pulled-"

The rest of her story was muffled as she dug her face even further into his stomach. The Hokage patted the child's, murmuring words of comfort to the distraught girl.

"There, there child, you are safe now, that's all that matters." He consoled her for several minutes before she finally pulled away from him, rubbing her tear stained eyes, before asking the question he had been dreading.

"Why...Why did they attack me Jii-san?" It broke his heart to see such pain in her young eyes. Sighing, he pulled his pipe from his mouth, and blew a giant puff of smoke in the air. Looking back down at her face, he knew the truth would cause the girl even more pain than was necessary.

"What you ask, my dear child, I can not tell you today. I know you wish not to hear, as impatient child, but you will not know someday just not today." Seeing her mouth open to argue, he added. "Trust me girl, I promise you will know...When you are ready, so put it from your thoughts for now, and just remember when the time is right you will know."

Sighing, the child's shoulder slumped..._Why can't I know now, if it's about me I need to know. What if, what if it happens again. _She voiced this last thought to the Hokage. "What if I am attacked again?

He looked down at her fearful face, putting the pipe back in his mouth, he thought about a meeting he had last year.

Last Year

Shinobi from every major clan or any of high prominence were gathered in the meeting hall for the Jonin Council. Normally, the meeting was just various status reports of missions that have been undertaken, defense of Konohagakure, or possible movements by other villages. Occasionally, though, there were other topics that were discussed, with special attention being devoted to policy changes in regards to Shinobi. This was one such meeting. For the past three meetings, Boton Kato the current Head of Medic core, had been trying to push an age limit of seven for admittance to the the Shinobi Academy, and they must attend for the full five years before they are eligible to graduate. This, of course was met by opposition from several of the major clans, as it was always considered a bragging point to have your child a Shinobi by the age of seven. Fugaku of the Uchihas was particularly against the proposition, and the Sandaime knew why. For his oldest son, Itachi, graduated the academy at age seven and Fugaku was hoping that his youngest son, Sasuke, would be able to achieve the same feat. The Sandaime, however, was actually for this proposition, he had always felt that having a child kill before they are even a teenager was always to cruel, and from what he has heard, the Jonin who came from civilians.. The clans were the major issue, several of the less battle oriented were on the fence especially the minor clans, and those were the ones Boton would need to sway today, for you needed at least a third of the vote to have a changed issued. As the final status report ended, something about a rumor Kiri was hiring rogue ninjas to take on some of their darker missions, Boton stood up and the entire room got silent. Looking around at all the ninja he began.

"Esteemed Shinobis and Kunoichis, I stand before you all today as you know to bring about a topic that is sensitive to us all. How young is to young when it pertains to the our Shinobi. As we all know, the children are our future, it was the believe of the Hokage's from the Shodaime to the Yondaime that they are the reason we are Shinobi, the reason we fight. Yet, we continue to put these children, our future, at risk by having them become Shinobi before they are ready." Before he could continue, he was interrupted by Fugaku.

"Before they are ready?" His lip curled into a smile. "I do not know about what clan you hail from but the Uchiha clan thrive on the field of battle, we born the womb ready for battle. And some medic, who has, not felt pleasure that battle provides, can not tell me that my children are not ready!"

Several clans clap at Fugaku speech, Boton is unperturbed by this as he counters. "You are right Uchiha-San," Fugaku smirks in victory. "it has been some time since I have been on the battlefield, but that does not mean I have not seen the horrors of war. I have healed many Shinobi who were on death's door, watched countless others die as I treated them. And to think we would subject our children to this! We always claimed we are better than Kiri, for we did not have our children fight to death to become a Shinobi, but at least Kiri prepares them for the inevitability of life on the battlefield.

Boton takes a deep breath, before continuing. "You say that the Uchiha clan thrives on the battlefield, and you may right as your clan's prowess in combat is said to be unmatched outside of the Hyuugas. But, they do not thrive outside of it, among the suicide rate for all major clans, the Uchiha have the highest percentage, with a particular high rate among your young males," Fugaku's hand gripped inside robe as Boton spoke. "I believe, currently there are only three males under the age of twenty in your clan. Not three years ago, that number was fifteen. Only three of them reached their twentieth birthday. So, Uchiha-san what happened to the other nine?"

Fugaku knocked over his chair as he stood up, his eyes blazing with his clan's prized possession, the Sharigan. "You dare speak to me like that, I am the head of the Uchiha, the head of the Konoha police corp! I know what battle does, it weeds the weak from the strong. If our children are to lead this village, then they can not be weak, and the only way to measure strength is through battle, through life and death combat. If our children can not handle this, then our village will fall!"

This diatribe did not get the ovation as the last one, for many of the constituents did not realize that so many Uchiha were dying out. One, who did applaud, was Hiashi Hyuuga. As Fugaku picked up his chair and sat down, he rose from his seat, though his Byakugan was not activated, there was still something unnerving about his pupiless eyes.

"Kato-san, I disagree with all that you have said, especially that part about the Uchihas matching the Hyuugas, the Uchiha only wished they were half as talented as the Hyuugas." Hiashi smirked at the outrage on Fugaku's face, though Fugaku did not say anything for Hiashi seemed to be his only ally at this point. "You say that our children are not ready for battle, and you may be right. But battle is ready for them, our children are thrusted into combat, that is the life of a shinobi. You wish for us to decrease our armies, while Kumo scum increase theirs. Lest you forget, it was barely a year ago when my daughter was attempted to be kidnapped by Kumogakure, it was not the first nor the last time that shall happen. I shall not always be around to protect my family's eyes, the sooner my child learns to defend herself the safer I shall sleep at night. "

Boton bowed his head in response to Hiashi. "Yes, Hyuuga-san, it is important, especially for those with bloodline abilities to protect themselves, but what I am suggesting is not to weaken Konoha's military force but in really trying to strengthen it. The Uchiha's are dying our, your own clan is shrinking. Why, why are such powerful shinobis suddenly dying. Because we are sending these children to die! I have already brought up suicide rate, but on top of the high suicide rate, the success rate for missions is down when using children. Teams that do B ranked or higher missions with at least one shinobi under the age of thirteen are twenty-seven percent more likely to fail at their mission, along with have a mortality rate of eight percent. And you say protect your family eyes, I believe it was a fourteen year old Hyuuga that lost one of his eyes to a Kiri ninja two years ago.

Like Fugaku before him, Boton's speech brought forth Hiashi's kekkei genkai, the Byakugan. The room in the temperature dropped by 20 degrees as Hiashi killing intent came out in full force. _How dare he bring up THAT incident, _Hiashi thought. As he opened his mouth to cut down this arrogant ninja, a voice from the back of the room spoke up.

"Perhaps, it is time to put this to a vote, before tempers flare." Every head in the room looked in the back. Standing very nonchalant was a silver hair ninja, with his head in some orange book. Looking up from it, "Unless anyone has anything productive to add."

Sandaime coughed to get everyone's attention. "Yes I believe it is time for a vote, everyone who is for the proposal raise your hand." _and please for the children raise your hand._ Looking around the room, the Hokage was stunned. He, of course, voted for the passage of the bill as did Homura and Koharu, the advisory council members. But looking around, the InoShikaCho clans hands were raised, his son Asuma, the silver haired ninja Kakashi, Might Guy, and basically every ninja without a major clan. There was more than enough to pass the bill! The only ones who did not vote of the passage were of course the Hyuugas and the Uchihas, the Inuzuka, a dog based clan who loved battling, and the Aburames, a clan of insect wielders who never let their emotions get in the way of missions.

Fugaku looked furious as the Hokage raised his gavel. "Alright, age requirement pas-"

"Wait one moment." _Ah yes, Danzo, he didn't approve this bill either. _

"We have already voted Danzo, there is nothing else to wait on." Though he said this, the Hokage did not commence approving the bill out of respect for his old friend. Danzo, in return, nodded his head.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" he said with slight sarcasm in his voice, he never did get over Sarutobi getting the position of him. "But might I add an addendum to the bill."

The Hokage leaned back in his chair, a slight idea where this was going. "And what would that addendum be Danzo?"

"I propose that we add a special circumstances clause." There was slight murmuring in the crowd, the Fugaku and Hiashi were talking quietly, seemingly liking Danzo's idea. "As Hyuuga-san stated we should not so easily lower our guard while the enemy increases our might. So, I say in the event of war or...other circumstances the Hokage should be allowed to suspend or make exceptions to this law."

Looking around at the gathered Jonin, most who did not seemed convinced. "Or do you know trust Hokage to make a wise decision." _Well played Danzo, _Sandaime thought, as suddenly it seemed all were convinced. Coughing again to get their attention back onto him.

"Yes, well let us put that to a vote, all those who vote for the special circumstances clause raise your hand." Looking around every hand was in the air. _Well, I suppose I should be glad they put such faith in me. _"Well, it seems that all are for the clause so age requirement with special circumstances passed. And if there is nothing else meeting adjourned."

As everyone else left the building, discussing various little things. The Sandaime just watched his old friend disappear into the shadows, and uneasy feeling in stomach _Just what are you planning Danzo?_

Present Day

Since that time of that meeting, all the clans who were against proposal asked for special circumstances passes, usually on account their being "special". Nonsense on his opinion, all the children of the leaf were special, which made it more important not to let them enter the Academy. The Inuzukas and the Aburame accepted his decision gracefully, the Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's...not so much. Not a day does not go by that they are not inudating him with special passes, they have especially been bothersome now that their children are five. But that did not matter right now, what matter was the girl who was still staring up at the old Hokage, waiting on his answer.

"I agree my dear child, which is why I have a solution." Her eyes glimmered with excitement, _ah, to be young and to change your demeanor so easily. _

"Anything Jii-san, I'll do anything!" she exclaimed. Shaking his head slightly, _Never say you'll do anything, for it really means well anything."_

"Have you by chance heard of the Academy?" seeing her expression again changed to, duh who has not heard of the Academy, he smiled to himself. "How would you like to become a kunoichi in training."

Her blue eyes, so much like Minato's, got big as her mouth opened in giant O, then her eyes got small as she looked down at the ground. "But you have to be seven to enter that, that is what you always told me Jii-san. I can't wait that long."

Cupping her chin, he raised her eyes to meet his. "Yes, you are right you can not wait that long, that is what I am willing to make an exception and let you become begin the Academy a couple years early. But only if you promise me something."

"Yes, Jii-san, of course anything." _There goes that anything again._

"That you will work hard, and learn what it means to be a true shinobi of the leaf, can you do that?"

She jumped into lap again "Yes, of course Jii-san, I promise."

Laughing at her answer. _I have no doubt that you will make a fine ninja, my dear girl._

So...here is the 3rd story in my Nanami saga. Again I am not sure how I feel about this. I think I may have rushed a few things and don't know how I feel about the overall quality of this chapter. So again please leave reviews to let me know how I messed up and how I can improve. Also, a couple things to note this story will eventually follow canon pretty closely, however, it will be awhile before we get to that. If I mess up any of the japanese suffixes please let me know. Also, does any one want to make an image of Nanami, she basically is a girl version of Minato with really long hair and three line on each cheek.


	4. The Academy

I own nothing of Naruto, except my adorable Naruto knickers.

Nanami Uzumaki

Chapter 3. The Academy

A week had passed since the Hokage had offered Nanami a chance to join the ninja academy, and today was finally the big day! She got up extra early to make sure she was ready. She put her long blonde hair in a giant braid with the Hokage's butterfly pin at the very end, with two smaller braids framing her face, touching the bottom of each stripe on her cheeks. Putting on her favorite dress, a white dress with orange stripes on the bottom, she stared into the mirror making sure everything was perfect. _I hope everything goes well today, and I meet lotsa friends. _Satisfied with her appearance she waited for her escort. She did not have to wait long as not five minutes passed when a knock came to her door. Opening she was met by a woman wearing a green vest. Looking up at the woman, she had long black hair but that is not what caughter Nanami's attention it was her red-eyes. Before she could say anything the woman introduced herself.

"Hello Nanami, I am Kurenai Yuuhi. I will be your taking you to school today. Are you ready?"

Nodding, Nanami grabs her green frog bag. "Hai Yuuhi-San. Thank you"

Kurenai tilts her head slightly. "You are welcome, shall we leave now. You do not want to be late now do you."

Nanami's eyes open wide, she shakes her blonde head. "Oh no, please lets hurry I can't be late for my first day!"

Kurenai smiles kindly "No, punctuality is an important trait for a shinobi, well for most anyway." Nanami looked at her in confusion, so she added. "I know a shinobi who is notorious for being late. So, let us not follow his lead and head out."

With that, Kurenai headed out and down the stairs, Nanami hurried out, rushing to catch up to her. Kurenai and Nanami walked in silence, which suited the current mood of the village. It was still early in the morning so most of the stores were closed or just now opening up, so very few people were out. Though the ones that were, were not amused to see Nanami. Most glared at her, thoughts of malice going through their head, though they didn't dare say anything to her with Kurenai escorting her. Nanami, for her part, was oblivious to the stares of the villagers she was more preoccupied with her own thoughts, wondering about the life of a shinobi. She kept staring up at Kurenai, who was glancing around making sure none of the villagers did try anything, wondering if she would mind if Nanami asked her some questions. She kept silent for several minutes before finally her curiosity got the better of her.

"What's being a shinobi like Yuuhi-San?" Kurenai looked down at Nanami for a few seconds, her red eyes unnerving her. "I-I am sorry, I'll keep qui-"

"That is an good question Nanami," Interrupting Nanami's apology. "I would say if you are expecting a fairy tale, where you are rescuing princesses, and racing against time to save the country, succeeding everytime then you will be highly disappointed. It, like everything in life, has its highs and lows. You will lose people you care for, you will be in fights for your life, you will feel fear and loneliness. You will fail But," seeing the worried look on Nanami, she added."You will, also, gain comrades you will love, you will feel pride at knowing that you are protecting your village. It is a hard life, but I would not change it for anything."

Nanami felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, she opened her mouth several times unable to find words to say, so she just fell into silence. That seemed to suit Kurenai as she focused more on the villagers than the girl next to her. They walked for several minutes, in what Nanami would say was uncomfortable silence, before reaching the Academny. Looking up at it, Nanami felt a quivering feeling in her legs. Staring up at the building, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, here we are." Noticing that she was still not moving, she bent down to Nanami's eye level. "Listen, while what I said that things will not always work out perfectly. If you train your hardest, and you do your best, you will raise the successfulness of each missions.

Nanami looked at Kurenai, whose red eyes had a kind look about them, gulping she nodded and walked towards the building as the bell begin to sound, reaching the doors she turned around to see if Kurenai was still there, all that was left was a few leaves fluttering to the ground. Sighing, she entered the building at headed towards the office.

Entering the main office, she walked to the front desk, where a tall pretty blonde woman was sorting some papers. "Ano, excuse me." The lady put down the paper and looked down at Nanami. As soon as she saw who it was, her eyes got a cold hard look in them.

"You, what do you want?" Nanami shrinked back a little, sweat rolling down the back of her neck. Shutterring a lil she said in a tiny voice.

"I am Nana-"

"I know who YOU are," the lady snapped. "I asked you what you wanted" This made Nanami stepped back a little bit.

"Ano I-I am new, wh-what do I-I have to do." she said in a small voivce but it did not seem to matter to the woman as she dug through her papers and pulled at a slip of paper, handing it to Nanami.

"Go to room 106, that will be your home room. Your sensei will be Suzume-sensei. gives that paper to her. Is that all." And not waiting for a response. "Good, now get out of here I have things to do. Startled Nanami hurried out of the office, though not before noticing the woman filing her nails, she headed down the hallway which was empty was everyone was in class. Reaching room 106, she opened the door and was greeted by a woman in a pink kimono in front of a group of girls. Looking up from a clipboard, the woman stared at Nanami.

"May I help you?" Approaching the lady, she handed her the slip of paper.

"I-I am Nanami Uzumaki, I am starting school today." Suzume looked down at the paper, before looking at Nanami and smiled kindly.

"Yes dear, Hokage did mention that we might be getting a new student sometime this week." Turning to her class she said. "Class this is Nanami Uzumaki, she will be joining our class today, so lets make her feel welcome shall we." Nanami wished she could disappear like a real ninja as the eyes of every girl turned onto her. Nanami gave a small wave, before Suzume told her to find an empty seat. Walking up the aisle, she found a seat in the middle row, against a tall brunette. Sitting down next to her, the brunette gave no indication of Nanami's presence. Satisfied that Nanami found her seat, Suzume continued onto her lesson, which today was dealing with the history of Kusagakure, and ther customs. Nanami took copious notes regarding the subject, taking Kurehai-san's words to heart. It was fairly easy as she was actually interested in the subject, especially regarding Kusa's notoriety in reading body language.

After several hours, in which Nanami's wrist was cramping up, of taking notes, Suzume let them go for lunch. Standing up with the rest of the students, realizing how much smaller she was than the rest of the girls in her class, Nanami headed for the door but she was stopped by Suzume.

"Nanami, I know you behind for the rest of the class. Unfortunately, I will not be able to give you remedial lessons until you caught up." Nanami's face fell at this. "Now, now do not fret dear. Konoha takes good care of their ninja, By Hokage tower there is a a library, several scrolls are there that will explain Kusakagure. Read up until the point we are now, and you should be fine. If you have any questions please feel free to ask.

"Hai Suzume-Sensei," Nanami said brightening up. "Arigatou."

Suzume waved a dismissive hand, "Think nothing of it dear, just study hard and you'll do fine. Now get to lunch dear." As Nanami headed for the door. "Oh and also you will be reporting to room 110 after lunch. Mizuki-Sensei will be handling Ninjutsu training."

Nanami, thanked Suzume-Sensei again and headed for the school yard. Weaving her way through all the children playing, Nanami was able to find a bench underneath a tree. Pulling out an apple and small canteen of water she stared around the schoolyard. Her eyes kept coming coming to a group of girls, one of which was the girl who sat next to her, playing jump rope. Wishing that they would come and ask her to join, _Maybe I should ask if I can play, _she thought to herself, though she dismissed it very quickly. She quickly ate her apple and drank her water before heading back inside, as she was close to the doors a voice rang out.

"Hey, You," the voice said. "Nanami!" Turning around, it was the brunette from the class. She was jogging up to Nanami. "Hiya, I'm Asuka Mita, ya wanna come play with us."

Nanami blinked a few times, before breaking into smile "Sure!" Asuka grabbed her hand and pulled her along to meet the other girls.

"Hey, girls this is Nanami Uzumaki, Nanami this Rika Kida," pointing to a tall skinny raven haired girl. "Moe Go," the shortest girl with long red hair. "Emiko Mori," a bespectacled brunette. "And Sora Adachi." a plump faced blonde. Each girl gave a wave to Nanami as Asuka introduced them. Nanami waved back, grinning nervously.

"So, ready to play Nanami," asked Sora. Nodding, the girls wasted no time in teaching Nanami all of their songs. Laughing with each skip of the rope. _So this is what it is like to have friends._

"You know you are kinda of small, Nanami."Said Moe, as she and Nanami took a break. "How old are you?"

"Oh," Nanami looked at her sandals. "I am five." All the girls stopped jumping and just stared out Nanami, who felt her cheeks get warm.

"Five?" said an astonished Asuka. "I thought you had to be seven to join the Academy.

"Yeah," said an agressive Rika. "What makes you so special."

As Nanami opened her mouth, Sora came to her defense. "Be nice Rika! Just because you couldn't get early admission doesn't mean you have to be mean to someone who did." Rika opened her mouth to retort but then just crossed her arms and headed to the school building. Sora just gave Nanami and apologetic look. "Sorry bout that, Rika's parents are ninja they were highly disappointed that she would not get in early. She's number one in the school, and hoping will be able to graduate early."

"Yes, she is somewhat sensitive to the Academy restrictions."said Emiko, pushing up her glassed. "But, she does make a great point. How did you get in early."

"Ano," Nanami's blush deepened. "I-I don't really know why, just got offered it." The girls looked at Nanami as skeptically but before they could say anything else the bell rang signaling the end to lunch. Heading with the rest of the girls to room, they were the last to reach the room. At the front was a silver hair man, he smild as the girls entered the room, though Nanami noticed it did not reach his eyes. Taking one of the seats in the front of the room next to Sora, Nanami pulled out her pencil and paper. Mizuki-sensei started his lesson, proper care of a kunai, right away, it was not as interesting as the history lesson of Suzume-sensei. Mizuki-sensei spoke in a very monotonous voice, he seemed to be more focused on Nanami for almost the entire lesson his eyes were focused on her, even with other students asked questions. He wasn't the only one, Rika, who was sitting in the back row, kept her eyes fixated on Nanami so that every time she looked around she caught her glare. All in all Nanami was quite glad when Mizuki-sensei dismissed the class to their next lesson, taijutsu with Iruka-sensei in courtyard. Heading out, Nanami could not help but turn around and notice Mizuki still staring at her.

Reaching the outside, Nanami noticed a brown-haired man with a scar across his nose waiting patiently for the class, _This must be Iruka-sensi._. Once all the students were assembled, Iruka-sensei gave them a warm smile and began to take roll. As he went down the list, each student answering when he called their name, eventually his smile faltered.

"Nanami Uzumaki," he looked up from his sheet His brown eyes looking at his students before landing on Nanami, who was frowning, wondering why he stopped smiling. "Are you Nanami?"

Nanami nodded, a still frowning. "Hai Iruka-sensei."

Iruka-sensei, who easily noticed Nanami's uncomfortableness, closed his eyes and gave her a smile. "Well, welcome to my class, if you need anything please let me know" Nanami returned his smile, her nervousness still there but abating. Satisfied, Iruka clapped his hands together. "Well, now that role call is done, let get started with training.

"Training" was not training at all in Nanami's opinion. It was just a serious of exercise, jumping jacks, push ups, and the worse running. Nanami liked to think she was in great shape but compared to the rest of the students she was way out of shape, she was the last to finish and when she did she was gasping for breath. Iruka-sensei did not seem surprised by this as when she finished, he clapped for her.

"Good job Nanami, that was good first time." Nanami, sweat pouring down her face, just looked at him incredously.

"But I finished last!."Iruka, again, gave her a closed eye smile and bent down over to meet her eyes.

"Yes, but you are the last one to join the class, you did much better than expected Give you a week I am sure you'll be caught up." Standing up straight again he looked around at his other students. "Well, boys and girls, class dismissed, see you all tomorrow." And with that Iruka-sensei headed towards the school building leaving his charges. While several of the students headed home, the girls Nanami hung out with today began to jump rope. Nanami was going to go straight home, her body slightly sore, but changed course and decided to play with them.

"Hey, guys mind if join you?" Sora, Moe, Emiko, and Asuka all cheerfully accepted, Rika just humphed and walked towards the tree by where they played. Nanami face faltered. "Ano, are you sure?" Sora smacked her back.

"Of course, Rika will warm up to you,"then she added. "But won't your parents want to know how your first day of school went."

"Ano," Nanami began, looking at the ground. "I-I don't have parents." Moe laughed,

"Oh, come on everyone has parents." Asuka put her hand in face, as the rest of the girl's face's fell. As Nanami felt a hot feeling in her body but kept silent

"She meant Moe," Asuka explained. "Her parents are not around, is that right."

Nanami nodded her head, then Rika interjected. "And what happened to your parents, is that why you got in early because they were great ninja." Nanami just mumbled something that no one could hear. "What was that?"

"I-I don't know," she stuttered, a painful feeling in her heart. "I was found afther Kyuubi attack, no-no one knows who my parents are." Before he knew it, Sora hugged her.

"Oh Nanami," she cried. Nanami was startled, why was Sora hugging her, before she could ask. "M-my father was killed during the attack to. I know how hard it is, maybe my mom will let you come have dinner sometimes. Nanami returned the hug.

"I-I would like that." Pulling themselves apart, Sora, wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She looked at her with watery eyes, give her a grin.

"We'll ask my mom when she gets here."Sniffing, she wiped her nose, "Well, lets get playing shall we." Nanami and the girls jumped rope for about thirty minutes when the parents started showing up to pick up their kids. First Moe, then Rika, Asuka, and Emiko, all of their parents did not seem to appreciate their child playing with Nanami. They did not give them a chance to even introduce Nanami, before hauling the child off and aparently berating them. After Emiko's father dragged his daughter off saying something along the lines "Never again" Sora and Nanami looked at each, before Sora could ask anything though her eyes lit up as she looked at the gate, grabbing Nanami's sleeve she dragged her over to a tall blonde woman, who was smiling as her daughter approached her, though like the rest of the parents, she pursed her lips and eyes narrowed at Nanami

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san, I have someone I want you to meet." Pulling Nanami up to her. "This is Nanami she is new to school can she come to dinner huh please pretty please." Sora's mother looked down, masking disgust at Nanami.

"No," she snapped. "We don't have time to be feeding all your friends! Now let us go, hurry!" Sora was startled as her mother grabbed her by the collar and yanked her towards the gate. Sora gave Nanami a confused look as Nanami felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, watching them leave. _Why me?_

So, another chapter done...As per my usual I am not completly satisfied with this chapter...so please let me know what you would change. If I mess up any of the japanese please let me know. I thought it would be nice to have Kurenai would lead her to school. If anyone wants to make an image for this story please let me know. I want a girl who looks like Minato with long blonde hair in a french braid and two small braids down to her cheeks. Sorry if this story is going to slow and not following canon yet. If you are looking for canon it will not happen for several chapters. So again please review thank you

P.S. To the one who review not sure if Lad or Lass I iz lass, my fool of a father wanted a boy named alexander, so instead of Alexandria or Alexandra. He decided to add an A, because A's make everything feminine


	5. Iruka Umino

I own nothing of Naruto, except Gama-chan night cap eating my head! Without further ado...here is Chapter 4

Nanami Uzumaki

Chapter 4 Iruka Umino

Nanami tossed and turned all night, nightmares of the attack every time she fell asleep. Only this time others were involved, Emiko, Asuka, Moe, Rika, and Sora, they were with their parents. They were not attacking Nanami, they just glared down with cold dark eyes, just watching as the men approached. She screamed for helped but they just laughed, a cold, mirthless sort. Each time Nanami would wake with a start, sweat and tear running down her face. Finally, the morning sun entered her room, Nanami went through the motions of her morning routine, excited to be going to school, and slightly dreading it. _What if their parents say we can not play, No, why would they...Why would those men attack you. _These thought went through her head as she walked to school, reaching the gate, she took a deep breath and entered the yard. Looking around she saw the girls from yesterday, heading over she was stopped almost immediatly by Rika.

"What do you think you are doing." She said agressively, hands on her hip.

Startled, Nanami looked around Rika, at the other girls, who were decidedly ignoring Rika and Nanami. "A-ano, thought we could play again."

"Well, you thought wrong!" Rika said, a cruel smile on her lips. "We don't wanna you play with us, so now go on get outta here."

Nanami looked at the taller girl with hurt feeled eyes before she tried to sidestep here, thinking that maybe the other girls didn't feel that way, but before she could head towards them, Rika grabbed her by the collar. "Listen, I don't want to hurt you but if you don't scram I will."

Fearful, Nanami thought about just running way. _No! I won't let me friends go. _She smacks Rika's hand, breaking the girl's grip and moves to run to other ones but before she even made a move, the air was knocked out of her as Rika's fist was lodged in her midsection. Falling immediatly to her knees, gasping for breath, her head then snapped back as Rika threw her knee to her forehead, and she was sent skidding across the ground as Rika kicked her. Pain coursed through her stomach and face, as she looked up at Rika, who was in a fighting stance, daring Nanami to try again

"I told you I didn't want to hurt you," she said, with a smirk that clearly stated she did want to hurt her. "Now leave, or you'll be even more pain."

Shaking with fear, breath ragged, she looked over at the other girls hoping one of them would help her. But, as soon as she caught their eyes, they turned away from her, ignoring. A pain worse than what Rika inflicted gripped Nanami's heart, scrambling to her feet she ran towards the academy, tears in her eyes.

She was the first to reach homeroom, not even the teacher was there for which Nanami was glad. She hurriedly took a spot in the back of the room, pulling her knees to her chest, she wiped her eyes. _Why...why did Rika do that? What did I do to deserve this? _This is what she thought all the way until the bell ran and students began to fill up the room. When the girls entered the room, the made sure to avoid Nanami's eyes, sniffling again she just stared out the window trying her best to ignore them as well.

Her lesson was not as interesting, or at least she was not as into it, as yesterday. She just kept staring out the window, not really paying attention to anything, she was so out of it that not until Suzume-sensei tapped her on the shoulder did she realize that all the other students had already left.

"Nanami, its lunch time, hurry up you do not want to be late coming back." Nanami looked up at her kind and just nodded before heading out of the room. Instead of heading outside she headed straight to Mizuki's sensei's room and again took the seat in the back corner near the window. She did not really have much of an appetite so she just stared out the window watching the kids play. Again, she did not notice anything as the room filled with students, Mizuki sensei quickly took roll and went about his lesson. Time flew by, that soon the lesson was over. This time Nanami paid enough attention that she was able to follow the rest of the students.

Reaching the outside Nanami made sure to keep a good distance between herself and the rest of the students as the went about their lesson, or exercises. When it came to the running, Nanami purposefully made sure she did not keep up with the rest of the crowd, she did not want to see the other girls especially Rika and her arrogant smirk. This lesson seem to fly by as well, as it no time Iruka-sensei was dismissing the students. Nanami waited until the rest of the students left before she grabbed her stuff and headed to the gates. As she walked she passed the girls playing rope again, she bent her head, hair obscuring her face. They just ignored her as she hurried passed them, tears falling down her face as headed home.

Monthes passed by in a blur for Nanami, the Academy was becoming more and more interesting...And more and more painful. At school she was not the worst nor the best she was just right in the middle. She was good at all the girly stuff like flower arranging while she was decidely below average at taijutsu, which was finally actually learning how to fight. However, every day of the Academy was hell to Nanami, she was a loner at school as all the children ignored her, well almost all. Rika seem to take a perverse pleasure in tormenting Nanami. Everytime they had to spar Rika would always make sure to pair herself with Nanami, and prepare to beat the snot out of Nanami. So she would always have to drag herself home, bruised and battered and cry hself to sleep. At school she had no one, and it did not seem to change anytime soon. How wrong she was was.

It was after school one day, the sun was setting, the sky was red and a constant thumping could be heard behind the school building. Sweat was pouring from Nanami's brow as the kunai left her hand, again hittings its mark. They began learning how to throw kunai this week, and Nanami was a natural. Iruka-sensei said she was one of the best he had seen. There was something calming and satisfying about releasing the metal and watching imbed itself in the target. For the past week, she would spend hours, until the sun had fully set and the stars were the only light out practicing.

"So...this is why you are so good, huh Nanami." said a voice from behind, startling her. Whipping around, there stood Iruka-sensei, papers in hand, and a smile on lips. "I was wondering where you learn to throw them. I see it was just plain ol practice makes perfect. Its good to see."

Nanami blushed, "Thank you Iruka-sensei"

"Though," he added as he looked at her seriously. "Why do you practice so much, wouldn't your rather go home, or play with your friends."

Nanami turned away and let a kunai fly, this one missed it's mark as her hand was shaking. "What's there to go home to." That kunai was her last one so she walked to the targets, that pain in her heart, which seem to be growing with each day aching again, pulling them out. Her back to Iruka, she did not notice the sad look on Iruka's face.

"Well," he said, an idea coming to him. "Would you like to join me for dinner, my treat." She turned around and looked around at him quizzically.

"Why?" Iruka sweat drop, not looking at her as he scratched his chin.

"Umm, well I know this great place and umm well I know it is can get kinda of lonely eating dinner alone and umm I don't have anyone to eat with either so figured you'd like some company.

"Sure," and with that she pulled the last kunai out and placed them carefully in her bag like she was taught. Iruka breathed a sigh and began walking with Nanami to this restaurant. Both of them were quiet as they walked, neither sure what to say. It was a fairly short walk to the place, stopping in front of it, Nanami read the sign Ramen Ichiraku.

"Here we are," said Iruka. "Ichiraku, best ramen in the vilage." Parting the noren, Iruka entered first with Nanami following. Sitting up at the bar, they did not have to wait long as a man with graying hair and an apron came up to them.

"Iruka! Long time no see, how have ya been." he said jovially, and then noticing Nanami. "And whose the gaki with you"

Smiling Iruka replied, "Yes, it has been awhile Teuchi. I have been great, and this one of my wonderful students, Nanami Uzumaki."

"Student, eh. Are you sure, she sure is a little to cute to be a ninja." Nanami blushed at his words, liking him already. "So, what'll you to have today."

"Miso, for me, and you Nanami." he said

"The same please."

"Two Misos coming right up," said Teuchi. Before turning back and beginning to cook the noodles. Nanami looked at Iruka, who was paying attention to Teuchi cook the ramen.

Ano, Iruka-sensei thank you, I really appreciate this." Iruka smiled down at her.

"Think nothing of it."Then he added. "Though I did want to talk to you about something?"

Puzzled, "What would you like to talk about Sensei?"

"About your taijutsu," he said. "Or more about why don't you seem to try very hard at it."

Nanami felt her face heat up. "Ano, I-I do try Sensei, I'll get better I promise. I am just not very good right now."

"And you will not get any better unless you try harder." he said with stern look on his face. "I have watched you very carefully Nanami, even after monthes in my class you are still the last one to finish running, but it is not because you are slow, you are not running your hardest. It is the same for your actual taijutsu, you seem to lack the drive to get better. Why, you will practice for hours on your kunai training but why not your taijutsu?

She just looked at counter, ignoring Iruka's stare. "Dunno, maybe...maybe I am just not cut out to be a ninja?" A hand was placed on her head, looking up she noticed Iruka looking at her with a smile on his face.

"I don't believe that for a second. You are a good kid and will make an even better kunoichi. I acknowledge you as one of my fine students who will make Konoha proud. Don't forget that. The painful knot that seemed to have permanently settle in Nanami's stomach loosened as she looked up at Iruka's earnest face. Before she could say anything Teuchi set two bowls in front of them. Separating the chop sticks and a quick itadakimasu, they began to eat. Iruka was right this was the best ramen Nanami had ever had. She kept looking up at Iruka, _He acknowledged me...someone actually regonized me. _By the time they finished their food, the sun had fully settle and the stars were out.

"Ano, Iruka-sensi" she said, he looked at her. "Th-thank you."

"Oh think nothing of it, it is always nice to have dinner with someone." Nanami shook her head.

"N-no thats not it." Iruka just furrowed his brow, wondering what she was talking about then. "Thanks for, ano, you know letting me know that you think I could make a good ninja...You are the only one to acknowledge me."

Iruka patted her head again. "Oh, Nanami I am not...Suzume-sensei and Mizuki-sensei both talk about what a good ninja you are going to make. And I know the Hokage believes you will make fine shinobi. Have confidence in yourself." Nanami looked startled that so many people had faith in her. "Listen...I know its hard when you don't have parents to tell you every day that you'll be great. My own parents died when I was younger...It was lonely and painful, hearing how other parents praised their child, let them know how great they were. Sometimes I didn't think I would ever find anyone who would let me know that I was worth something. But one day I was in front of the memorial stone, reading my parents name for what seemed like the millionth time, when Hokage-sama came up to me. He let me know that I was not alone, even if it felt like it. That the village, the village was my family, and that through hard work and the will to never give up would lead people to see what a great ninja I could be. So, like I said it will be hard and sometimes you will feel alone...Never forget that you are not.

Nanami, by this point had tears in her eyes. She looked down at her empty bowl of ramen, wiping the tears away. "It seems that so many people hate me, and want me to fail..."

Looking at her with sad eyes. "Yes, it can sometimes seem that way, it can be a struggle but never give up. Heck, if you keep trying you might get everyone to acknowledge you and become Hokage!"

"Hokage," mouth Nanami.

"Yes, Hokage," Iruka said nodding. "Most think the Hokage as the most powerful and wisest shinobi in the village. And he is. But that is not why he was chosen. The Hokage was chosen because everyone if the village loves him and cherishes him. They respect him, everyone considers him the pillar upon which the rest of the village rest. So, really being Hokage is not about being the strongest but the one everyone acknowledges.

"Then that's my dream." whispered Nanami. Iruka looked confused.

"Wha?" Looking up at him, her mouth set, eyes resolute.

"Hokage, I will become Hokage and everyone will acknowledge me...That is my dream."

And from that small conversation over ramen, a dream was born...a dream that would change the world.

So here is my next chapter...Like I normally say not happy with this chapter...though this one is definitly my least favorite so please leave a review how can I make it better. I do apologize if this not following canon yet if that is what you want or if you are wondering why I am starting from Academy when the actual story started as he was graduating...Well because this will change canon at the begining so then the begining begining must be changed. Please and thank you and leave a review


	6. The Uchihas

I own nothiing except for me Akamaru plushie

Nanami Uzumaki

Chapter 5. The Uchihas

That night at Ichiraku changed Nanami's life, from that point on she followed Iruka's words. She put her all into becoming a kunoichi, she attacked with such focus, never letting the other children bother her. As such, she did not have any friends, she would go to school and sit in the back room taking copious notes not saying a word to any of the other students. Because of her hard work, she soon began to develop a reputation as a genius, she was constantly first in all her studies, well, almost all. Taijutsu, no matter how hard she tried, she could never measure up to Rika. Rika was just to big and fast for Nanami, and with Nanami soon passng her in all other studies, she became even more vicious. It was not an uncommon occurence for Nanami to go home, and take off her clothes, to see her entire body black and blue from the beating Rika gave her.

Nanami asked Iruka-sensei what she could do to match Rika, and he told her just get older. That Rika had two years on her, so of course, she would be bigger and faster than her. This did not sit well with Nanami, there were lots of ninja bigger and faster than the old man Hokage, but he was the strongest. If Nanami were to become Hokage, then she would have to figure out how to overcome her limitations, and it was this thought that led her to spend hours upon hours practing her katas by herself, trying to improve. But she could never overcome Rika, everytime she tried a new move, Rika would easily avoid and pulverize Nanami. Each time, Nanami would think _I need someone to spar with, someone I can gain experience with..._It would not be until Nanami's third year that her request was answer.

The bell had just rung and the students began to run out, heading towards home or some waiting out front for their parents. Not Nanami, she headed straight for the back where she normally practice her katas, though today she was going to do some shuriken training, as during class today she missed the center by half a millimeter. So, to punish herself she was to hit the exact center today a hundred times in a row, but as she approached the back she heard a thump thump thump. Someone was already there.

It was a boy with spiky black hair and a fan on the back of his shirt, he was throwng kunai with great accuracy. _He's good. _Nanami thought to herself. She waited a few minutes, hoping that he would finish quickly as he we taking her favorite targets. He did not seem to notice her constant staring, as he was entranced by his training. Tiring of waiting, she walked to the center several meters behind the boy and took out her shuriken and began to throw. She went fourty-eight in a row before one finally missed it's mark, by a full centimeter. Cursing to herself, she went to go pick her weapons from the targets, when she noticed the thumping sound from behind her was gone. Turning her head, she saw the boy staring at her, ignoring him she turned around when a voice behind her said.

"You're good."This time she turned fully around, facing the boy, who now had a slight blush around his cheeks.

"Thank you, you are very skilled at using a kunai." His blushed deepened.

"Th-thank you." Thinking that was the end of the conversation, Nanami turned around when his voice called out again. "Can you show me how to throw them please?"

Looking around at him, he was staring at his sandles. "Why," she said. "Why do you want me to help you?" He still stared at his feet, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Cuz you're really good." he said quietly. "And no one else will."

He really did look pathetic as he said that last part, _And it would be nice to talk to someone. _Sighing, "Alright, I suppose I could show you some tricks." His face popped right up, brimming with excitement.

"Yes! Thank you so much, I promise I will do everything you tell me to." Beaming up at her, Nanami could not help but smile back. _He really is an enthusiastic boy. _

"You are welcome, before we begin, what is your name?" Still, smiling the boy replied

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, and what is yours?" _So this is the famed Uchiha boy, he is all the talk of the school. _

"Nanami Uzumaki, it is a pleasure to meet you. Shall we begin?" Nodding enthusiastically, he puts away his kunai and grabs a set of shuriken. "Now why don't you show me your technique?"

"Ok!"Nanami walked to the right of him, studying him. Watching him carefully as he released the shuriken, taking in all his motions. He three three shurikens, each one landing in the stripe right next to the center. He, apparently, was holding his breath as he let out long sigh of disappointment, before looking over at Nanami. Meeting his eyes, she gave a reassuring smile.

"That was a good attempt, you are very good."His face perked up at her words. "I just have a few suggestion, throwing shurikens is not about arm movement but wrist action. You want to make your delivery quick and compact, with a simple snap of the wrist. Shuriken are not like Kunai they are light weight, so you do not need the wide up motion of your arm. Move your arm less but your wrist faster. Oh and breathe, take a deep breath and let it go." Sasuke just nodded, staring intently at the targets, he released the shuriken. Thud, thud, thud, each one hit the target, two of the shuriken hit the ring right before the center again, though a little bit closer this time. The third one, however, hit the red center, barely but still. Sasuke smiled this time, excited that he was able to hit the center.

"Did you see, I did it, I was able to get one!" He looked over at Nanami, who bowed her with smile.

"Good job, that was most excellent, not let us try again, this time though remember what I said about arm action. Your two that missed the mark were slightly to the right because your arm swings, keep your arm stright and line it up with your target, okay." He nodded enthusiastically, he steeled himself and again let three go. This time, however, all three of them hit the center, on the edge, but center nonetheless. Sasuke jumped up in joy.

"Yes, I am getting the hang of it, you're the best Nanami." Blushing at his praise, she smiled at him. "You must be close to graduating, if you are this good, you must be the best in class."

"Oh no, I just practiced alot,"she said, then added. "I still have a couple of years to go."

"Oh really, I am just starting out, I hope I am good as you when I am your age...How old are you by the way, you are kinda small?"

"I am seven year old," seeing his shocked face, she added. "I was allowed to start early...due to special cirumstances."

He looked at her with amazement, she was dreading him asking her what were the circumstances, so she was pleasantly surprised and shock by his response. "Fight me." She looked at him, mouth agape.

"Wha-What. I am not going to fight you. It would be unfair, I have experience." This just incensed Sasuke even more, as he dropped into a fighting stance. Body tense preparing to strike.

"You will fight me, I am going to prove I am the best and should've been allowed to enter sooner. Now prepare yourself." Stepping back from him, she looked into his eyes, which were resolute.

"No, sorry I am not going to fight you, I think we are done fo-"Before she could finish her sentence, Sasuke sprung forward, his leg snapping towards Nanami's head, ducking she jumped back, landing on all fours. Staring up at him, he was still in fight stance, she was going to try and talk him out of it but seeing that he was dead serious, Nanami stood up, stuck her pose. _Time to see if my fighting works on a boy. _

Sasuke smirked, as Nanami was prepared to fight, inching closer as the fighter began to circle one another, sizing the other up. Not able to stand the weight any longer he charged, cocking his right arm back. Nanami was prepared, however, and stepped forward, grabbing his left arm, he drove a punch into his stomach. Expecting him bend over, gasping for breath she rose her knee aiming for his face. What she did not expect was him breaking the grip on his left sleeve, and catching the knee, he swept the ground from under Nanami. Falling over, she caught herself with her hand and popping herself up away from Sasuke, who was rising slowly. Sasuke looked at her, before again he charged, and again Nanami stepped forward. Sasuke expected this, and leapt forward, catching her by surprise, driving his knee into her sternum. Grabbing the collar of Nanami's kimono, he kept his knee into her chest as he swung his foot to her face. Nanami used the palm of her hand and knocked the leg over her head, with enough force to break his grip. With his back to her, Nanami grabbed his leg before flipping forward driving her right heel into his back, knockng him to the ground. Standing ontop of him, as he tried to rise, Nanami smashed her knee into his back, knocking him back down. Soon, her entire body fell atop him, as one arm wrapped around his throat, her other wrapping around his arm pit locking it, preventing him from rising. Bending over, panting, her hair falling over their combined faces, she whispered.

"Give up, you are good, but I have more training, please I do not want to hurt you." An angry look passed his face, Sasuke gritted his teeth, as his free hand gripped the ground, looking as though he was going to try and spring up. Before he could thought a voice rang through the training area.

"That is enough Sasuke," both of them looked up as a young man walked towards them. He looked similar to Sasuke, face a little thinner with two lines running down his nose. "Please get up off my brother Uzumaki-san. I think you taught him his lesson. Nanami rose up, and offered her hand to Sasuke, he just looked at her before flipping up next to his brother and crouched ready to strike again. But his brother put his hand on shoulder. "I said that is enough, she is right Sasuke, she has more experience than you. Though, you are very good Nanami." He said as his black eyes pierced her. Unable to look at his eyes, she looked down.

"Thank you Uchiha-san, you are a great fighter Sasuke. I see why they call you the number one student in your class." Sasuke just looked, humphing. His older brother, however, patted Sasuke's head and smiled at Nanami.

"What my brother means is thank you Nanami, and let us walk you home as it is getting late." Nanami giggled as Sasuke broke his grip and began to walk away. "My name is Itachi, it is a pleasure to meet you. Now let us go shall we."

"Hai," she said, she quickly gathered her things, before her and Itachi managed to catch up to Sasuke, who pointedly ignoring the both of them. Itachi between the two of them, as the threesome walked in silence. Occasionally, Nanami would feel someone watching her so she would look over at Sasuke, who would snap his head away from her staring at whatever building closest. This went on the entire time, with a bemused Itachi watching the pair. Arriving at her apartment, she thanked both Itachi and Sasuke and headed to her apartment. Before she reached the door, Sasuke's voice came from behind.

"Can we practice, again, tomorrow."Nanami turned around, and looked at Sasuke, was staring anywhere but her. Smiling, she said.

"Sure, maybe even spar again, it was fun."He looked at her and gave her closed eyes smile. "Well, it was fun and thank you again Itachi, See you tomorrow after school Sasuke.

"Hai,"he said bobbing his head as she headed inside, if she stayed at her door a little longer. She would have heard this, "She sure is cute, isn't she Nii-san."

"Hai, Sasuke, now let us go home before Kaa-san gets upset." And with that Nanami found her sparring partner, and her first friend.

Months passed for Nanami, who was coming to enjoy her time after school with Sasuke. Both of them pushing each other to new heights. Because of Nanami, Sasuke soon became the thirst best shuriken user in the school, behind Nanami and some girl named TenTen. But, it was Sasuke who really helped Nanami, before she would spend all time practicing kata by herself, so that when she actually had to use them on someone, namely Rika, she would fail as something can not be perfected by yourself. But with Sasuke, her taijutsu improved greatly, to such a degree that she was soon able to actually hold her own against Rika, even able to beat her a few times. Sasuke, even showed her a special technique his father taught him, Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. It is a really advanced fire jutsu that they do not even learn at the academy, for Sasuke to have master it was amazing, especially in less then a week. It took Nanami nearly a year to learn it, and even then she was not that good at it.

This went on for the entire third year, and midway through her fourth year that this went on. It was an overly long training session for them, they did not spar that night, just worked on the kunai and shuriken training. They left later than usual, with Sasuke rushing home, that would be the last time they trained together, for something happened that night, something terrible. She woke up the next morning and went to school, however, it was closed for personal reason. Wondering what personal reasons, she decided to head towards the lake where Sasuke taught her the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, hoping he would be there. She was disappointed but figuring he would show up later he began to skip rocks. She spent a few hours there, before finally getting bored and heading home. But, as she did, she overhead one of the shopkeeper whisper to his wife.

"The Uchihas, yes, I heard, there dead, all of them were killed last night."

Nanami's eyes widened in fear, rushing she headed towards the Uchiha complex, but when she arrived, she founded it surrounded by ANBU and all sorts of Jonin. Fear crept into her heart, _What about Sasuke! _She ran forward but did not make it very far as someone grabbed her around her midsection. It was that purple hair ANBU from years ago.

"This is restricted section Uzumaki-san, please return home." she said in a cold emotionless voice. Tears sprung to her eyes as she tried to wiggle out of her grip.

"Pl-please tell me what about Sasuke, is Sasuke alright." The ninja looked at her, and if not for the mask she would have been giving Nanami a pitying look. Sighing she replied.

"The Uchiha boy is alright, he is currently in the hospital, with no visitation rights now please return home." Sniffling, she wiped her eyes as the kunoichi set her down. Running home, Nanami dove straight for her bed, and stayed there the entire night. Hoping that she would be able to see Sasuke tomorrow. But, alas, she was not. School was cancelled the entire week as the village was settled down, the entire village was aghast at how such a tragedy could have happened. Rumors swirled about, wondering who would be capable of such a thing. Nanami did not care about that, she just cared about her friend. Even once school was back, Sasuke was not, he did not arrive back until a week after everyone else. But he did not come back the same, he cold and emotionless, always by himself. Nanami, who did not have any classes with, and only got to talk to him after school did not realize this. But upon hearing that he came back, was estatic, she could not wait for the end of school. Meeting at their usual training area, she waited and waited. Sasuke never showed up, _Where could he be, _she thought. Worried, she headed towards the pier. And there he was just sitting there, not doing anything but gazing at the water. Running down the hill, she approached him, but he gave no recognition that she was there, and she was not even trying to be sneaky. She waiting patiently for him to acknowledger her, before finally.

"Sasuke, what happened?" He just ignored her, stuck in his old world. Her hand went to his shoulder. "Sasuke, speak to me, what happened."

"Don't touch me," he growled, before smacking her hand away and glaring at her. "And stay away from me?"

Taken aback, she looked at him as he glared at her with such venom in his eyes. "Sa-Sasuke, what happened, you can tell me." He rose to his feet, his fist clench, Nanami thought for a second he was going to slug him.

"Never," he began. "Never come near me again. I do not need you, I do not want you. You are worthless to me. You are nothing." And with that, he pushed past her, all she could see was the fan on his back and she broke down there on the pier. Her best friend, her only friend had forsaken her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and stared at the water all night, his final words going through her head. _You are nothing._

Well this is the sixth chapter in my story...this one I enjoyed little bit more than the other but still not as good as a alot of the stories I read so please tell me what I did wrong. Especially the fighting scene. I know it was brief but was Naruto is a big fighting story there will be a lot involved so please tell me on stuff I could improve...Thank you


	7. Graduation Exam

I own nothing except for my cute chibi Naruto dolls

Nanami Uzumaki

Chapter 6. Graduation Exam

A year and half passed since the Uchiha Massacre, and in that time things changed. Sasuke and Nanami's friendship had been severed, seemingly forever. Sasuke became cold and withdrawn. Always brooding, yet it did not seem to affect his grades, if anything he attacked with even more intensity. There were many a boys in his class who ended up in the infirmary. He would spend all his time training and training, never taking a second off. Even Nanami, an avid trainer herself, at least took moments to relax. Speaking of Nanami, that night at the pier was her second life changing event. When Sasuke told her, he did not need her, Nanami vowed that she would never be useless to her companion again. While, before, she was cordial but distant from her classmates, after that night she began to help them. When one needed a little help with their weapon training, Nanami was always there, or practice with the jutsu. Though her efforts sometime met resistance from the family of those she tried to help, Iruka-sensei said she was really good at it, and even recommended when she becomes a Chunin to consider becoming an Academy teacher. But first she would have to become a Genin, and to do that she would have to that she would need to pass the Graduation Exam, which was today.

Arriving to class, the tension in the air was palpable, whereas normally there is chatter of all the students, today everyone is silent. If truth be told, Nanami herself was nervous, she may have been the best in the class, but she knew that all it would take would be slight mess up and she would have to repeat again. All the students in waited in silence, until the three instructors, Suzume, Iruka, and Mizuki, entered the room. Stepping forward, Iruka-sensei looked around at all the students.

"Well, class today is the day. You have all trained hard for the past five, and today we will put your training to the test. Now about the test, it is broken up into two parts, a written exam, and a practical exam. We will divide the girls and boys for the written exam, as both groups have learned different things. Then after lunch you will convene for the practical exam. The practical exam, covers three things: Target practice, Taijutsu, and of course Ninjutsu. Each exam will be scored a hundred points, to pass you must get at least sixty-five, and a cumulative score of three hundred. Any questions." Looking around as each of the students hung on to every words. Seeing that no one had any questions, Iruka-sensei clapped his hands. "Well, then let us get started, girl you will stay her while Suzume-sensei administers the test, boys follow Mizuki-sensei and I to the next room.

The boys single filed out of the room, once the last one left the room Suzume closed the door, and faced her charges. "The first exam, as Iruka-sensei stated, is a written exam. The exam will cover topics such customs of various countries, and how to infiltrate them. the mathematics necessary to strike multiple targets, rules of the shinobi, etc. There are ten question in total, you must show your work on each question. You have one hour to complete the questions. There will be no questions and there will no talking. If you are caught cheating you will automatically fail and be kicked out of the Academy. Is there any question?" It seemed all the students took the no questions to heart, as not one hand raised. Satisfied, she grabbed a stack of paper off the desk and passed them to each students. "You will begin now."

Nanami found the test fairly easy, most of the questions were about as Suzume-sensei said, about the customs of many countries. The only ones that gave her any trouble was the calculate the angle and speed at which you would have to throw a kunai, to reach a target. It included distance, location, wind speed, etc. It was not something that Nanami was great at figuring out. She was easily the best weapon thrower in class, but she did hers by feeling alone. When in combat you are do not have the time to figure out the perfect throwing motion, you just do it. Other than that the test went very quickly for her, so fast that she was the first one to finish up the test. Once the hour was up, Suzume told them put their pencils down and to hand their papers to her as they exited room for lunch.

Lunch was a relatively quiet affair, even the clicks were distant from each other. Nanami, as usual, say underneath a tree secluded from the rest, watching the faces of all the other students. Not a single one seem to hold confidence. In no time at all the lunch bell rang and the students headed towards the target area, where Iruka-sensei, and Mizuki-sensei were waiting. When all the students arrived, Mizuki-stepped forward.

"Welcome students, so now it is time for the practical exam. Like Iruka told her earlier, the practical exam will be broken down in three parts. The first part will be target practice. The way this will work is you will have fifty kunai and fifty shuriken, you have ten minutes to hit all the targets. There is hundred targets, so obviously you have exactly enough to hit all the targets. Any questions?" Nanami wondered why they kept asking this as no one ever asked any. "Well, let us begin I will call your name, and you will come up. The rest of you will wait patiently."

This exam Nanami was certain she would ace, she was the most accurate shinobi in the school. Though this exam would test her abilities more than most, as while some of the targets were stationary, most were moving. The hardest part of the exam though was the time limit, most students were not able to actually get all 100 weapons off, and those there, were not able to hit the targets. After what seemed forever, Mizuki finally called Nanami up. Reaching him, Nanami was surprised she was actually sweating.

"Okay, Nanami," Mizuki said. "You heard the rules, hundred targets hundred weapons ten minutes, only other thing is you can not leave this circle." Pointing at the circle. "Other than that, the exam will begin as soon as your grab on of the weapon." Nodding Nanami, walked to the circle and looked at the targets. Unlike most of the students who start firing as they did Nanami took the time to plan out the fastest way. Reaching a decision, she began, and began fast. Each throw hit its mark, and gave Nanami confidence, but in the back of her mind she kept feeling the heat of the timer. Soon Nanami was almost done, she had four kunai left, but she realized that she did not have enough time to get all the shots off. Grabbing each one, she threw them, she released them at such an angle that they bounced off one another an embedded themselves into the target as the buzzer went over. Releasing a breath she did not realize she was holding, she turned around to see the stunned look of her classmates. Iruka was the first one to recover and said.

"Great job, Nanami, now please take your seat while the next one." Sitting down, she could feel the stares of the other students, she tried her best to ignore as the final two went. Once everyone was done, the shock seem to wear off and Mizuki-sensei led them to the mats, where they normally sparred, and where now several other instructors were waiting by each one. Iruka turned to face the students.

"The way this will work is each of you will be assigned a sparring partner, and well you will spar Each match will last 15 minutes or until one of you is knocked out.. Now do not fret as losing the match does not mean you fail, we are grading your technique and physical tools. I will call your name a number and meet by the corresponding. Nanami did not really pay attention, until her name was called, she went to the indicated mat, who Iruka-sensei and, to Nanami's surprise and excitement was Rika. Nanami, and she was certain Rika felt the same, would not have it any other way. Even among the boys, their rivalry was legendary, and it was fitting that they would go against one another at graduation. Going to the other side of the mat, both of them looked at one another, neither saying a word to the other.

"Ok, girls," he said. "I will be the one overseeing your match, please take your places, and Seal of Confortation." Seeing that both girls did. "Good, now begin."

Both girls leapt back and began to circle one another, sizing the other up. Eventually, though Rika dashed forward, Nanami tensed her body ready to intercept. But, at the last second Rika put burst of speed and smashed her elbow into Nanami's face, knocking her back. Not giving Nanami timed to recover, she threw her leg to the left side of midsection but Nanami was able to block with her hand palm, and then throw an upper cut to her chin. This time Nanami pushed on, using her lack of size she was able to inside of Rika's guard striking her core knocking the bigger girl back even further. Now, going for the face, her arm was caught by Rika's forewarm and twisted and locked arms. Unable to break her grip the bigger girl then used her length to strike Nanami, who was able to hit back as Rika kept a distance. Soon though Nanami, blocked one of her hits with leaping kick and then another to her face breaking the grip. By this point both girl's noses and lips were bleeding and both were out of breath. Neither one was ready to concede, and both jumped forward and begin to strike. They were evenly matched, Rika with her size and strength, and Nanami with her speed and her ability to use her lack of size to get inside Rika, each one would seemingly take control of the fight before the other would turn the fight around. It was after last hit by both of them that knocked both to the edge of the match that Iruka rang the bell. Both girl's were on one knee as he approached them.

"Well, girls you did wonderful, one of the most intertaing fights I have seen. Very even. As such, the winner of this fight," both girls perked up at this, hoping that they won. "is both of you. You both were evenly matched that it is impossible to call and have decided to aware you both the same amount of points. Now please do the Seal of Reconciliaton." Both girls staggered to their feet, though not looking at one another, wrapped their middle and index finger around one another. Iruka clapped his hands. "Good now please go to room 101, and wait for further instruction.

Both girls headed to the rom together in silence, furious at not being able to score an actual win. Reaching the room the both sat at opposite end of the room. Nanami in the back left corner, Rika in the front right. They did not have to wait long as soon all three teachers entered the rooms. Iruka again took the lead.

"Well, class here we are." Looking at the various sweating faces. "This is the final exam, the ninjutsu exam. You will each be required to perform the three basic ninjutsu that you are taught. The Kawarimi no Jutsu, the Henge no Jutsu, and finally the Bunshin no Jutsu. We will call you one by one and you will go in the adjoining room. Once this exam is complete we will give you the scores of all your tests and let you know whether you pass or not. Any questions? Again, no one asked anything, so Iruka clapped hands. "Let us begin."

Nanami felt it was worse being one of the last, everytime someone when back in their the anxiety in the room thickened. So much so that by the time they finally called her name, Nanami could barely breath. Shaking as she entered the room, she saw the smiling faces of her instructors and calmed down, well a little anyway. Iruka spoke first. "Here we are Nanami, as I said before you must do the Kawarimi no Jutsu, the Henge no Jutsu, and finally the Bunshin no Jutsu at a satisfactory level to pass. We shall start Kawarimi no Jutsu, Suzume here will throw a senbon at you. You must use the Kawarimi, to avoid being hit. Understand?" Nodding, Nanami took a deep breath. Before she finished, Suzume quick as a flash threw the senbond, the silver instrument shined as zoomed through the air, and Nanami was appeared to be struck. But suddenly...poof Nanami turned into a log, and appeared in the corner. All three instructors nodded their heads as they wrote her score down. Iruka looked up.

"Good job Nanami, now please Henge into Suzume here." Suzume stood up so she could show her entire body to Nanami and doing a slight twirl to show the back side. Taking in her entire body, Nanami closed her eyes focusing on every detail before she yelled.

"Henge no Jutsu." Once the smoke cleared, there stood a perfect copy of Suzume. Iruka rolled his finger in a circle indicating that she spin around. Doing so, Nanami had to be careful as the center of gravity was a little different in Suzume's body. Iruka nodded for her to change back, again poof and there stood Nanami. Again, the instructors wrote their scores before Iruka said.

"Now the last one, the Bunshin. You must make three clones. Whenever you are ready." This was the moment that Nanami dreaded. She could make three clones, however, it was a struggle she had a tendency to overcharge the clothes and they ended up being dead looking. She thought she had it fixed but she worried that her nervousness would cause her to fail. She took a giant breath, slowly gathering the chakra, trying not to over do it. Once she gathered the necessary chakra, she moved through the signs, Tiger, Boar, Ox, and Dog. She released her chakra and poof was covered in smoke. As it cleared, her eyes squinting to see if she did it. And..she let out a sigh of release. There stood three perfect clones, all smiling at her. They were not the only ones, all of the instructors to smiled, though Irukas was the biggest of them all. He knew how hard she tried at the Bunshin no Jutsu.

"Great job Nanami," he said. "That was perfect. And with that, I am pleased to say you passed, and right now, at the top of your class. You scored eighty-four on your written exam. Only question you missed totally was the angle question, the other points just did not answer fully. You target, was masterful. You are the first person to ever score a perfect on that, so kudos. Your taijutsu, like I said you and Rika scored the exact same a ninety-four. You must work on your physical strength, and I believe you will as you get older. And, finally, your ninjutsu, you scored 96. The only thing you must work on, is your chakra control. You take to long to gather chakra for the clone jutsu. Other than that, I can gladly say you performed wonderful and hope you serve Konohakagure with such prestige." Grabbing a headband he walked over to her and bent over tying it around her forehead. "And I know you will, I am so very proud of you...meet me at Ichiraku's my treat." With a little wink, and smile at her, he walked back to the desk. Nanami just touched the cool metal of her headband as she walked out the side door. _I'm a ninja._

As so she was, the first goal in her dream of being hokage was complete. Now things can only get harder, but for now that does not matter for Nanami Uzumaki is an official ninja of Konohagakure.

Well, here is chapter seven. I actually like parts of this chapter the most, but still please finally someone tell me what I did wrong so I can get better. Also, a few notes, I had Nanami passed, and for a reason. Girl's appear to be better at chakra control than boys and that was the only thing that held Naruto back. So, she passed. She will learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu but it may take awhile. And like I said it will go canon but it will take a really long time. Any other questions please hit me up. Ja ni


	8. Team Thirteen

First off let me preface this by saying I own nothing except a fishnet Temari undershirt.

Now for Q&A

This question comes from Guest, and his/her question goes why is it naruto u if it is fem then in my belief the ones that are naruto are male if name is changed for (example Naruto U(male), and Itachi U) and naruko for female ones without aka naruko or any other names aka  
(example Naruko U,(female), and Itachi U) so people don't get confused which happens but also since people say fem naru it should be cat under naruko u then not naruto u and another thing is even if it is still the name naruto put it under naruto u and in preview put FEM!NARUTO ok just wanted that cleared

Answer: The reason is simple because Naruto and Naruko are the same person, Naruko is just the fan name given to his Sexy Jutsu. So, to me Naruto is the correct term. The reason I do not put it under Fem Naruto because I figured my summary: This is the story of the daughter of the Fourth Hokage, follower her journey as she sets out to become Hokage would have sort have given it way. I apologize for any confusion that may have resulted

Nanami Uzumaki

Chapter 7 Team Thirteen

Nanami woke up early, she was just too excited to sleep. She was a kunoichi, a real life ninja! Today was the first day of her duties as a ninja. Iruka gave her a stern lecture over ramen last night. He said that being a ninja was serious business. They are the backbone that supports the village and thus be treated as such. Well, Nanami was not going to let him down. She was going to become Hokage, and today was the first step towards her goal.

She woke early enough for extra preparation for her first day of being a genin. She took a long warm shower, before brushing her hair. She set her hair in one large braid down her back with two long skinny ones down her face. Then she put on her fishnet top and skirt, over that was her pride and joy. She recently brought a kimono mini dress, it all black except for the orange flames at the bottom. She had to live off ever increasingly stale ramen for nearly two months to afford it but it was definitely worth she thought as she stared into the mirror. She spent nearly thirty minutes in front of the mirror preening and posing before realizing that she was going to be late. Dashing out the door, she jumped roof top to roof top. Arriving at the front gates of the academy, she dusted herself off. Straightening her head band, she took a deep breath. _Well, here we go._

Stepping into the room, she was surprised that she was the last one to arrive. Normally, it was everyone else who was making a mad rush into the room. Today, though, she was greeted by the excitement of all the students who passed yesterday. She took her normal seat in the back corner, and waited patiently. Nanami was not left waiting long, Iruka came into the room, and immediately the noise died and every eye was focused on him. Smiling at his former students, Iruka said.

"Well, this is it, today you are officially genins, ninja of Konohagakure. You have spent the past five years honing your skills and those headbands are a testament to the trials and tribulations you have gone through. From here on in, you are no longer my students but my fellow ninja, and I hope for you all the best." Coughing slightly, he continued. "And now we will break you up into teams." Before he could say another word, a hand was raised in the back. "Yes, Shiranai-san?"

The brown hair boy who raised his hand asked "Why do we have to be on teams?"

"Simple, shinobi rarely work alone, so team work is an important aspect of being a shinobi. We balance the teams the best with the worst. Then we place you with a higher ranked ninja, a jonin. They will become your new teachers, they will train you and help develop your skills. Does that answer your question?" Shiranai nodded his head. "Good, well here are the teams."

At this point Nanami stared at the window, she was not really paying attention just waiting on her name to be called. _I wonder whom I will be put with…If Iruka-sensei says it is best with worse than that would be…_

"Team thirteen, Nanami Uzumaki, Isi Satou, and Hosyu Watanabe. That is all the teams. We will break for lunch then you will meet back here and wait for your shinobi. I wish you the best of look." And with that he left the room, leaving the students to themselves. Most of the students met up with their new team mates, others went out by themselves. Team thirteen was one of the latter, Nanami was going to try and meet her team mates, possibly talk over lunch but they left the room before she got the chance to. Sighing she followed them out the room, hopefully to meet up with them.

She looked around for them, she did not have to wait long for as she walked down the hallway, came Isi, pulling up his pants, outside the restroom. Isi was a tall, tallest in the class, tanned boy. Short crew cut brown hair, and the deepest brown eyes you would ever see. Running up to him she said.

"Hey Isi, hey wait up." Isi looked at her. "Do you wanna have lunch?" He gave her an unnerving gaze with his really deep brown eyes. After a few second he said really slowly.

"Sure." Sweat dropping Nanami followed him as he walked down the corridor.

"So do you know where Hosyu is? I figured we could all have lunch together, you know get to know each other."

His deep voice rang "No, I do not know where he is, and I do not eat lunch so I must apologize if that is an inconvenience to you." Nanami just stared at him.

"Okay, well we can still talk." He stopped and looked at her.

"Again, I must apologize. While I did say we can have lunch but I must meditate, I am certain we will get to know one another through missions. Perhaps Hosyu would be a better target. I apologize once more." And with that he left her at the door and headed outside to a tree where he begin to meditate.

_Weird. _Nanami walked away shaking her head. _Well I might as well try and find Hosyu. _Again it did not take long and again coming from the restroom was a short red headed boy, Nanami who was two year his junior was taller than him. He had long red hair and green eyes. Pulling up his pants, Nanami yelled to him "Oy, Hosyu," he turned around, saw who it was and began to walk away. "Hey! Wait up." He continued to walk without looking around. Nanami had to jog to catch up with him. Grabbing his arm, and pulled him around. "Hey, I am not sure if you heard but we are going to be on a team together, so figure we could hang out for lunch."

Hosyu ripped his arm from her hand. "You figured wrong, we are on a team but I don't trust you. My parents warned me about you. And unless you can tell me why, we will never be team mates." He looked at her with cruelty in his eyes, waiting for a response. Nanami was taken aback, knowing that she could not tell him, she just says.

"I apologize that you do not consider us team mates, but I hope through missions and training we come to rely on one another and through that you will trust."

"Pfft," and with that he just walked away, leaving a stunned Nanami. Sighing, _Why me. _She walked into the room where she'll meet her new sensei and began to eat her lunch. It did not take long for the bell to ring, and soon the students filed in. Hosyu just glared at Nanami before sitting in the front seat. Nanami shook her head and stared at the window, before she could get loss in her thoughts, however, a deep voice asked.

"May I sit next to you Uzumaki-san?" Turning around, Nanami was surprised to see Isi, look down at her. Nodding to him, he gave her a small smile before seating himself. "I talked to Watanabe-san, he does not seem happy to be on a team with you. Might I inquire as to why?" Nanami looked up at him, then Hosyu, and back to Isi, shrugging she said.

"I dunno, never really spoke to him." Isi's brown eyes just stared at her.

"He is not the only one who seems to have an issue with you, my parents too seem to have some sort of trepidation when it comes to you?" Nanami felt sweat roll down her neck, before replying.

"And yourself? What do you think?" Again, he just gave her an unnerving, soul piercing look.

"I think, you have done nothing but be an exemplary kunoichi, who focuses on training and I have not found cause not to trust you. I would like for that to be continued…Will it?" Nanami looked away from his creepy stare. _Seriously, what is with this kid's eyes? _

"Yes I assure you, I will continue Satou-san to put forth maximum effort in my training." He just nodded before looking forward, focusing on the black board. _Weirdo…but at least he likes me…I think. _Nanami just looked out the window before several adults began to fill and take various teams. Team Thirteen was one of the last teams in there before the oldest adult yet entered. He was a fairly tall man, with a slight hunch and graying hair. His black eyes scanned the room, looking around before a grizzly voice said.

"Team Thirteen meet me on the roof top ASAP." Then he disappeared. Looking over at Isi, who just shrugged Team Thirteen headed outside to the roof, with Hosyu the second to arrive, the first being the old man sitting on the guard rail. Once they were all present and accounted for, the old man clapped his hands together and said. "So, you guys are Team Thirteen, unreliable looking lot you are. But why don't you tell me about yourselves, give me something to impress me" All the kids sweat dropped, _unreliable? Who is this guy? _Hosyu was the first to respond.

"Why don't you tell us about you first, you know who we are but we have no clue about you?" The old man just laughed.

"All right sonny, well, my name is Naoki Usagi. I enjoy feeding my pet bunnies, I hate those who abuse said bunnies, and I wish to become a pet bunny farmer once I retire. Now your turn, lassie you first" They all just stared at him. _What is with him? Bunnies, seriously. _Nanami was speechless, it was not until Isi nudged her in the side that she responded.

"Well, I am Nanami Uzumaki. I enjoy training, especially weapons training. I hate those who are cruel for no reason," and her voice which was slightly quiet, took on a stronger more resolute tone. "And I wish to become Hokage!" Hosyu just laughed at her. Naoki said

"And what about you laddie, what makes you laugh.

"I am Hosyu Watanabe, I, too, enjoy training, I hate the weak…and the reason I laughed is because I am going to be the next Hokage, so perhaps you want to find a different dream Uzumaki." Nanami glared at him and opened her mouth but before she could say anything, Usagi-sensei slapped his knee and said

"Ohohoho, two ninja with the same dream on the same team. Nothing breeds progress like some good ol fashion competition. This gonna be fun. And, finally you, tell me you wanna be Hokage, too?

Isi tilted his head at Usagi-sensei. "I am Isi Satou, Usagi-sensei, I enjoy meditation and contemplation, and I despise those who jumped to premature conclusion. And I do apologize Sensei but I am not going to be Hokage, I wish to join the twelve guardians." Usagi-sensei pouted

"Oh your no fun boyo, well kiddies that is all the time I have for today, I have important things to do. So see ya." He gave them a salute and turned around but before he jumped. "Oh yeah I almost forgot, bring all your stuff with you to training ground thirteen at five in the morning., we are going to do a lil test to see if you have the gumption to be genin." The children just looked at each other _Test? _Nanami was the first to ask.

"But I thought we already went through a test? That is why we're here." The old man just laugh.

"Oh no lassie that was just a test to see if you could pass the test, no no no the real test begins tomorrow at five in the morning…Oh, and I should tell you, most genin fail so good luck." And with those ominous words, he disappeared in a gust of wind, leaving the children to themselves.

Well, folks here we are again. You know the drill, I say I am not happy with chapter, I ask for reviews to help me become a better writer. Side note, next chapter will prolly be shorter than the rest but not sure yet. So please leave me reviews and question I promise to answer.


End file.
